<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Story – Estou aqui para te enlaçar, caubói by lelawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369987">Side Story – Estou aqui para te enlaçar, caubói</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites'>lelawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories de MDUCB [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baxter é da zuera, F/M, mas por dentro é romântico, quem não</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey Baxter estava sem serviço e resolveu aparecer na loja do pai adotivo, Regis Colebourn, para matar o tempo. O que se desenrolou a partir daí mudaria sua vida para sempre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey Baxter/Olivia Orenstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories de MDUCB [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava um dia ameno quando Geoffrey entrou na Sussurros de Guerra, e não resistiu dar uma bela espreguiçada à porta. Seu padrasto, Reginald Colebourn, só não o cumprimentou de imediato porque o Sr. Connington apresentava sua obra ímpar sobre o balcão.</p><p>– ...foram seis longos meses, Colebourn. Mas veja, impecável. – falava o homem, que era mirrado e calvo, com oclinhos de meia-lua e um cavanhaque aparado com perfeição. – Belerofonte e Pégaso nunca foram esculpidos com tanto esmero, digo com toda propriedade.</p><p>Baxter se aproximou do padrasto e do artista e detectou no salão, ao longe, dois bruxos; um mais velho, de cabelos acinzentados e rosto comprido, vestido com extrema elegância, e, de braço dado com ele, uma mulher de longuíssimos cabelos pretos lisos, rosto igualmente comprido, ovalar. Decerto um casal. Ela usava calças e botas de cano muito alto, com fivelas douradas e salto quadrado, uma sobrecasaca púrpura e uma espécie de espartilho, muito apertado, que evidenciava os seios de tamanho médio.</p><p>“O velho escolheu bem sua prometida”, julgou Baxter, que tinha um costume antigo de escanear todos os ambientes em que se encontrava. Era uma boa maneira de evitar problemas e, caso não fosse possível fugir deles, ao menos antecipá-los. Mania de guarda-costas.  </p><p>– ...de fato é uma peça inigualável, Connington. – declarou Regis, cruzando os braços sardentos sem tirar os olhos da escultura, que tinha cerca de uns cinquenta centímetros de altura.</p><p>– O comprador pode ampliá-la por magia e, por exemplo, exibi-la em um salão; ou reduzi-la e mantê-la sobre a mesa do trabalho ou sobre um pedestal adequado. Sua comissão será bem gorda, visto que o preço dela não será o mais humilde que já cobrei. Esse Pégaso me tomou mais tempo do que o próprio herói. – o Sr. Connington não economizava modéstia quando se tratava de seus trabalhos. Sobre os que revendia, permitia-se ser mais incisivo e crítico.</p><p>Por se tratar de uma peça com tema bélico – Belerofonte era um semi-deus guerreiro, filho de Poseidon e de uma humana, e fora responsável pela morte do monstro híbrido Quimera –, o artesão sabia que poderia despertar o interesse do Sr. Colebourn, que tinha clientes tão distintos (e abastados) em sua loja. Regis, com frequência, adquiria peças decorativas que não somente armas e armaduras, para trazer um diferencial aos produtos oferecidos.</p><p>– Eu vou levar. – disse o imponente bruxo que vasculhava a Sussurros de Guerra sem pressa alguma.</p><p>Os três se voltaram para o homem em silêncio. O Sr. Connington pareceu aturdido, mas de forma positiva.</p><p>– Excelente, meu senhor! Permita-me apresentar detalhes de meu trabalho. É a vantagem de estar na presença do autor da peça.</p><p>– Por favor.</p><p>Connington a ampliou com um feitiço apropriado e ela adquiriu o tamanho real. Geoffrey acompanhou a expressão de fascinação da mulher, que não conseguia parar de olhar para o Pégaso de mármore à sua frente. Conseguia vê-la por cima da crina e seus olhares se encontraram rapidamente. Quando aconteceu, o guarda-costas identificou olhos violetas, dignos de uma deusa ou uma criatura magnífica dos céus. Velho sortudo. O artesão começou a discursar e Baxter aproveitou aquela deixa para falar com o padrasto.</p><p>– E aí?</p><p>– Está de folga, é?</p><p>– O Nicolas dispensou a gente de ficar no castelo essa manhã. Aproveitou que a Aly está com uma enxaqueca terrível e falou que ia ficar um pouco com os moleques. Pra dar uma folguinha pra ela. – explicou, mexendo na caneta de pena que repousava em seu suporte. – Não vai a lugar nenhum agora.</p><p>– Entendi. O cara precisa descansar também. – constatou o comerciante, assentindo com a cabeça.</p><p>– Pois é. Nem sempre a agenda dele coopera, mas graças a Deus são tempos de paz e o estaroste parou de encher o saco...</p><p><em>– ...você gostou, filha?</em> – eles ouviram o senhor chique perguntar à mulher. Filha, hein? A beleza devia vir da mãe, então, porque... Pelo sotaque, viu se tratar de bruxos escoceses. Portanto bonita e estrangeira.</p><p>Ela se virou para o pai com a cabeça inclinada e, como se percebesse que estava sendo observada pelo guarda-costas, sorriu com um charme a mais.</p><p>– Amei, papai.</p><p>– Certo. Negócio fechado. Colebourn, não se preocupe, pois pagarei sua comissão e um bônus. Afinal, foi graças à sua loja que entrei em contato com essa maravilhosa obra de arte que tanto agradou minha menina.</p><p>Enquanto o Sr. Connington continuava o palavrório sobre o ofício de escultor e a origem de sua inspiração para aquela obra incomparável, Geoffrey optou por voltar para casa, onde uma montanha de roupa suja e embaralhada o aguardava, antes de voltar ao castelo e verificar se Nicolas precisaria de escolta (ou de qualquer outro serviço relacionado aos Linces).</p><p>– Até mais, pai. Vou tentar dar um jeito na roupaiada suja. Manda um beijo pra mamãe.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No dia seguinte, ele voltou de manhãzinha parecendo estragado: com cara de sono amassada e olheiras evidentes.</p><p>– <em>Ué.</em></p><p>– Sem nada pra fazer. Nicolas mudou de ideia. Resolveu que só vai para o QG depois do almoço. – Geoffrey esfregou os olhos e bocejou longamente.</p><p>– Então aproveita e tenta dormir um pouco, rapaz. – disse Regis, fitando o filho adotivo com seu caloroso olhar paternal. </p><p>– Se voltar para casa para dormir, vou perder o dia inteiro. Eu me conheço. A merda é que não preguei o olho de noite sabe-se lá por que. Tô um bagaço. – ele apoiou os braços no balcão e baixou a cabeça até quase encostar a testa no tampo de pedra.</p><p>– Vai em casa e dorme no quarto de hóspedes. Pede pra Sra. O’Cleary te acordar. – Baxter nem se mexeu. – Ou tira um cochilo na cama aqui do estoque. – o guarda-costas ergueu o rosto e considerou a oferta. – Te acordo daqui umas duas horas. Que tal?</p><p>Os olhos muito azuis de Regis transmitiam afeto e sabedoria. Geoffrey resolveu concordar. A caminha no estoque fora muitas vezes um quebra-galho ao longo daqueles anos todos. Fosse para dormir ou para outras coisas.</p><p>– Vou aceitar. Caso contrário talvez eu durma em cima da mesa de reunião e perigo levar um tabefe.</p><p>O Sr. Colebourn riu e em seguida tocou Geoffrey no braço.    </p><p>– Então. Vai lá, menino.</p><p>O guarda-costas assentiu lentamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, seu padrasto ainda o chamava de “menino”.</p><p>– Não me deixa hibernar, façavor.</p><p>– Tá bem.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Regis nem precisou ir ao primeiro andar; uma hora e meia de sono foram suficientes para recarregar as energias. Por que diabos em casa ele não conseguira adormecer e só de deitar na caminha do estoque, ele capotou? Não soube dizer. Veio bocejando e se coçando, e no último segundo, já quase no salão, lembrou de ajeitar os cabelos desalinhados. No térreo, Colebourn papeava com alguém: era a beldade do dia anterior, <em>a filhinha rica</em>, que parecia relaxada, com seus longos cabelos pretos dispostos sobre o encosto da cadeira, e folheava um catálogo de peças sob encomenda. Então a dondoca havia retornado mesmo depois do pai ter gasto os tubos com a estátua de Belerofonte e o Pégaso. Pelo jeito, os ricaços estavam sem ideias de lazer e continuavam achando que fazer compras caras ainda era o melhor modo de passar o tempo. Escusando-se com educação, o proprietário veio ter com Baxter.</p><p>– Conseguiu descansar?</p><p>– Consegui. Dormi como um troll de pedra. Você deve ter algum sonífero lá em cima. – brincou o guarda-costas, se esticando todo. O pai riu. – Valeu. – deu mais uma espiada na mulher, que tinha unhas compridas e passava os dedos lentamente pelas figuras do catálogo. Baixou o tom de voz. – A cliente voltou, hein.</p><p>– Voltou. Disse que quer dar algo de presente à tia, que serviu no exército. – Regis também falava baixo. Depois voltou ao volume normal, para não dar na cara que estavam falando dela. – Vai voltar ao castelo?</p><p>– Talvez. O Hector disse que ia no dentista porque lascou um dente na última <em>empreitada</em>, mas já deve ter voltado... Também cogitei fazer umas compras pra casa... mas a preguiça... – espreguiçou-se de novo. O ruivo olhava o filho com um olhar de “pra esse daí tudo é preguiça”.</p><p>– Conseguiu lavar a roupa de ontem?</p><p>O guarda-costas olhou para o pai adotivo e sua demora em responder já dizia tudo.</p><p>– Não.</p><p>– Já disse para levar lá em casa que a O’Cleary dá um jeito.</p><p>Ele suspirou, voltando a parecer cansado só de lembrar do tanto que seu apartamento estava zoneado.</p><p>– Não precisa, Regis (*). De verdade. Não se preocupe. – deu uma olhada no lindíssimo relógio de pêndulo. – Cacete, dez e quarenta ainda. O foda é que está cedo pra almoçar...</p><p>– Então fique. Te faço um café.</p><p>Baxter coçou os cabelos da nuca e voltou seus olhos azuis-esverdeados pálidos para a única cliente da loja. Notando o clima que se instalou, o solícito Reginald resolveu apresentá-los antes de se dirigir ao coador.</p><p>– Geoffrey, essa é a Srta. Olivia Orenstone. Srta. Orenstone, esse é Geoffrey Baxter, filho de minha esposa Georgia, a quem considero como meu. – eles fizeram uma leve reverência com a cabeça um para o outro. Em seguida, Geoffrey não se sentou, mesmo que houvesse uma cadeira sobrando.</p><p>– É um prazer. – disse Geoffrey com cortesia, por mais que não estivesse a fim de fazer sala para uma madame. Ela não aparentava ser uma jovenzinha inexperiente, tampouco tinha jeito de uma senhora de mais idade. Podia se dizer que tinha entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos. Uma boa idade. – Regis tem muita coisa excelente em catálogo. – apontou para o que ela tinha entre os braços. – Não que eu seja um <em>connoisseur</em> profundo do assunto, mas manjo um pouquinho de <em>assuntos militares</em>. Certamente ele possui algo que vai agradá-la.</p><p>– Ah, <em>certamente</em>. – ele achou muito bonitos os olhos dela, estreitos e violetas, com longos cílios escuros. – Desculpe a intromissão mas... ontem não pude deixar de ouvir. O senhor trabalha no castelo de Odhráncrone?</p><p>– Não no castelo em si. Trabalho para o patrono. – ela entreabriu os lábios e ele notou como ela ficava mais bonita assim. – Sou guarda-costas de Nicolas Century.</p><p>– Oh! – fez a Srta. Orenstone, fechando o catálogo sem marcar a página. Ela tinha sobrancelhas marcantes. Olhando bem, Geoffrey notou uma pintinha do lado esquerdo da boca. – Deve ser uma vida emocionante.</p><p>O homem de olhos pálidos riu e se voltou para o teto, fazendo um pouco de charme. Aproveitou para constatar que o pai demorava de propósito para deixá-los a sós. A rica herdeira se regozijou com o perfil e o pomo de Adão muito evidente, seu queixo quadrado e a linha tão masculina de seu pescoço. Geoffrey tinha braços, coxas e ombros grossos, condizentes com sua função profissional. Não era demasiado musculoso, pois isso reduzia sua agilidade e um guarda-costas do patrono de Odhráncrone e membro de elite de uma organização como os Linces de Sangue tinha obrigação de ser rápido, letal e eficiente. E Baxter era os três.</p><p>– Na maioria das vezes, sim. – disse, voltando-se para sua interlocutora, que tinha um pingente de brilhantes no colo, com um símbolo que ele não conseguiu identificar àquela distância. – Envolve bastante espera. Mas quando vivo a “vida civil”, não gosto de ficar à toa. – ajeitou-se e ela aproveitou para escanear seu corpo inteiro. Baxter estava com uma parte de seu uniforme de Lince, o que incluía uma calça militar ajustada, que, dependendo da posição, salientava sua virilha. Olivia tocou o pingente num gesto automático, como se a ajudasse a pensar. – Hoje, por exemplo, pude até tirar um soninho no estoque. Então tem a sua parcela nada emocionante.</p><p>– Se você trabalha para o patrono, deve ter visto e feito coisas incríveis. – continuou ela, parecendo mais interessada na vida de guarda-costas do que ele mesmo. – Inclusive defendido a vida do seu chefe com unhas e dentes.</p><p>Regis voltou, talvez para interromper o assunto (que continha aspectos confidenciais), com uma caneca vermelha e a entregou ao filho.</p><p>– A senhorita aceita? Também tenho chás. E água, claro.</p><p>– Aceito água.</p><p>– Já... <em>fiz muita coisa</em>. – disse Baxter, bebericando do café. – <em>Hummm,</em> muito bom, Regis.</p><p>O proprietário retornou com um copo fino contendo água e o depositou à mesa onde estava pousado o catálogo. A mulher agradeceu.</p><p>– Encontrou algo do seu gosto, Srta. Orenstone? – indagou o Sr. Colebourn, também munido de uma caneca, que era verde-clara.</p><p>– Fiquei encantada com o trabalho desse pintor. Ele é holandês?</p><p>– Sim. Especializado em pintar cenas de batalha. Conhecido meu de muitos anos...</p><p>O papo entre proprietário e cliente se desenrolou para um assunto no qual Geoffrey não tinha o menor interesse e ele se aproveitou da distração de ambos para ir até a saída da loja e beber seu café com calma, apreciando o sabor forte. Conformado, pegou seu casaco no gancho e o vestiu.</p><p>– Acho que vou nessa. – anunciou ao mais velho, em voz baixa. – Senhorita, foi um prazer.</p><p>– Digo o mesmo. Até mais ver, Sr. Baxter. – retrucou a Srta. Orenstone.</p><p>Ele se foi porta afora distraído. Gastar horas à porta de um prédio vigiando o movimento e se certificando de que Nicolas e seus camaradas estavam protegidos? Tranquilo. Sair para comprar mantimentos, enfrentar filas e a balbúrdia da feira e do açougue? <em>Ugh</em>. Um puta saco.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Naquela sexta-feira, depois de passar a quinta inteira acorrentado a afazeres domésticos que detestava, Geoffrey se foi cedo para o castelo caçar alguma coisa para fazer – e fugir da possibilidade de dormir o dia inteiro e conviver com o pandemônio que estava seu apartamento. Lá encontrou Aly, Nicolas e uma das alquimistas, que cuidava da enxaqueca da Senhora de Odhráncrone, em uma das salas de estar que batiam mais sol. O patrono pediu para ele entrar e se acomodar onde quisesse. Depois de ser deixado sozinho, o trio engajou em uma conversa tranquila, de velhos amigos, e Aly até arriscou cochilar contra o peito do marido, que a amparava sobre um sofazinho confortável. Havia dias em que ela se encontrava enfermiça – as enxaquecas pioravam perto da menstruação – que Century fazia uso da alternativa de enviar os filhos à zona rural, para destinos como a chácara Rosa Branca (nos finais de semana), a fazenda de Arnalt MacMahon ou a do Sr. Tierney, pai de Beatrice, a enorme prioridade dos pais de Gerard, e outros destinos onde residiam membros do clã e seus familiares, em que os meninos podiam gritar, correr e aprontar tudo que tinham direito. De quebra, concediam um pouco de paz e tranquilidade ao papai e à mamãe.</p><p>– Sabe que já temos um candidato aprovado, né? – falou o Lince dos Linces, acarinhando o ombro da esposa, que parecia relaxada com o afago.</p><p>– <em>Opa!</em> Fala aí. – retrucou Geoffrey animado, ajeitando-se melhor em seu assento, em uma atitude cômica. Como a mãe, ele era malandro e articulado, e tinha um jeitão sarcástico que sempre fazia Nicolas rir.</p><p>– Lembra do Lothard?</p><p>– Aquele magrão de cara comprida? Que parece um mercenário da Terra Média?</p><p>Nicolas pensou por um segundo. Nunca vira um mercenário da Terra Média, mas Lothard cabia perfeitamente no conceito.</p><p>– O próprio.</p><p>– Fiquei sabendo de um boato sobre ele que envolve a sua irmã, sabe... – Baxter ajeitou os cabelos lisos escuros, que se viam curtos. Ele tinha se enchido de usá-los compridos como um <em>headbanger</em> e agora optava por algo mais prático e moderno.</p><p>– Também fiquei. – a expressão de Nicolas se tornou maliciosa como a da própria Lizandra. – Kinnegan me contou que ela tem sassaricado por festas e jantares por aí para ver se tromba com ele de novo. Que está fazendo joguinho de gato-e-rato com ele e que, pelo jeito, se recusa a me perguntar sobre o cara. Eu acho é muito engraçado.  </p><p>– Lizandra está <em>indo atrás de alguém</em>? – perguntou Aly, parecendo confusa como se o marido tivesse falado em grego. – No sentido de... <em>gostar</em> de alguém?</p><p>O homem de olhos dourados julgou muito graciosa a dúvida da esposa e pousou um beijinho nos cabelos dela.</p><p>– Pode ser que “gostar” seja uma palavra forte demais por enquanto, mas tem coisa aí. – explicou ele, apontando para o amigo. – Escreve o que eu tô dizendo. A Lizandra nunca fez isso. Quando ficava afim de alguém que eu conhecesse ou fosse do meu círculo, chegava em mim e dava um jeito de eu desenrolar as coisas entre eles. Dessa vez ela simplesmente está caçando o Lothard por conta própria! Quais são as chances!?</p><p>– Esse camarada deve ter mel no... – comentou Geoffrey, percebendo a tempo que falaria um absurdo na frente de Aly. Não era sempre que conseguia se refrear antes de chocá-la com seu palavreado sincero, mas fazia o possível. – ...coração.</p><p>Aly riu alto.</p><p>– Sabe do que mais? Eu estou com vontade de aprontar.</p><p>O guarda-costas adquiriu uma expressão diabólica, empolgadíssimo. Os melhores bafafás de Odhráncrone eram produzidos em dias em que Nicolas estava “com vontade de aprontar”.</p><p>– O que tem em mente?</p><p>– Vou chamá-lo para uma luta. Mano a mano. Só porrada. Sem magia.</p><p>Foi a vez de Baxter rir alto. A Senhora de Odhráncrone se voltou para o marido indignada.</p><p>– Nicolas, para que se sujeitar a isso?</p><p>– Me perdoe, Aly, mas eu cem por cento apoio a ideia.</p><p>– Que bobagem, um enfrentamento físico sem propósito algum. – discordou ela, virando-se para não encarar Nicolas. – Vocês podem se machucar sem necessidade.</p><p>– Aly, eu gasto dez horas por semana treinando com o Driscoll por uma razão. – interveio ele, mas a loura não o fitou. – Além do mais, eu quero é ver a reação da Liz.</p><p>– Você acha que ela vai tentar impedir? Que vai fazer estardalhaço? – Baxter parecia entusiasmado com a ideia de uma cena digna de novela mexicana acontecendo em Odhráncrone, ainda mais protagonizada por um homem tão sisudo quanto o tal do Fausto Lothard. – Mas ‘pera. Ele não tem histórico de rinha não, né? Você pode acabar desdentado e desbeiçado nessa, toma cuidado.</p><p>– Não tem. Nós checamos tudo. Vai ser só exibição. Não pretendo lutar de verdade. – afirmou Century, estreitando os olhos. – Vai ser divertido. É ali que vou atestar por qual tipo de homem a Lizandra está arrastando a asa.</p><p>Aly não concordava, por isso preferiu permanecer calada.</p><p>– Manda ver, Nic. Mal posso esperar. – falou o guarda-costas, assentindo. Ouviram-se passos pelo corredor e os três pararam para ver quem era.</p><p>– Ora, ora. Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – brincou Nicolas quando Hector Colebourn surgiu pelo batente da porta.</p><p>– Bom dia a todos. – disse o ruivo, acenando. – Aly, está melhor?</p><p>– Estou sim, Hector. Esse mês a dor foi caprichada, mas ingeri uns elixires nota dez. Aliás, recomendo. – disse ela com a mão direita pousada sobre a coxa do esposo.</p><p>– Arrumou o dente, cara? – indagou Baxter, apoiando uma perna sobre a outra, ambas esticadas sobre o fofo apoio de pés.</p><p>– Arrumei. Ficou um brinco, apesar do dentista ser um escroto. – falou ele, que em seguida sentou-se no banquinho ao lado da porta. – Estava com o papai. Ele disse que uma mulher bonita foi te procurar na loja.</p><p>O guarda-costas encarou o irmão de consideração fingindo que não sabia do que se tratava, com as sobrancelhas apertadas e os braços cruzados – e o sorrisinho querendo brotar na boca. Aly abriu a boca, desacreditada, e Nicolas franziu as sobrancelhas douradas.</p><p>– Mulher <em>bonita</em>? – repetiu Nicolas em tom de gozação, voltando-se para o amigo de olhos pálidos. – Deve ter alguma coisa errada aí. – Baxter ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o amigo segurando a risada. Aly fitou o marido mordendo o lábio, também querendo rir, apreciando cada segundo em que ele estava relaxado e se permitia agir como o homem comum que era.</p><p>– <em>Nicky!</em> – provocou a loura, dando um apertãozinho na coxa dele. Nicolas se virou para ela com uma expressão divertida.   </p><p>– <em>Ah é?</em> – fez Geoffrey, ainda com seu teatrinho. – E o Regis disse o quê pra ela?</p><p>– Que você estava no castelo, mas sugeriu que não viesse para cá, já que é preciso autorização prévia para entrar, que poderia ser desagradável caso fosse recusada, coisa do tipo. – explicou ele apoiando uma das pernas sobre a coxa, formando um quatro. Ele estava com seus coturnos pesados e as calças militares pretas. A camiseta branca, entretanto, era “civil”, e nela continha o desenho de uma constelação estilizada em azul-bebê, no mesmo tom de seus olhos. – Mas ele é macaco velho, vocês sabem disso. Sacou logo o interesse dela. Aí simplesmente disse que ia te avisar e, pra evitar que se perdessem, que era para você encontrá-la na porta da Sussurros amanhã às dez.</p><p>– O que caralhos uma mulher bonita quer tanto com um ogro como você, Baxter? – troçou Nicolas, e o olhar do amigo demonstrava que ele não tinha tanta certeza. Hector acabou rindo.</p><p>– Cara, não faço a mais puta ideia, sendo bem sincero. – explanou o moreno, invertendo uma perna com a outra. – Essa mulher apareceu dois dias seguidos na loja e eu calhei de estar lá. Deve ter se encantado com o branco dos meus olhos. Ou isso ou a oferta de macho na terra dela está ruim.</p><p>– Então você vai mesmo? – perguntou Colebourn, apoiando os braços nas coxas.</p><p>– Vou, ué.</p><p>– É amanhã, certo? Se não der em nada, vá ao QG apenas à noite. – disse Nicolas em tom explicativo. – Entretanto, se você se der bem, vai pra lá só depois de fazer o serviço bem feito.   </p><p>Os quatro riram. Baxter parecia tranquilo, mas não fazia ideia do que esperar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Pontualmente, a beldade o aguardava à frente da Sussurros de Guerra com suas botas de cano alto e um casaquinho que, de costas, era de gola alta. Ao vê-la de frente, deparou-se com um generoso decote que expunha as suculentas curvas de seus seios. Acima deles, o pingentinho, que Geoffrey viu se tratar de um cavalo em galope. Pelo visto o interesse na estátua do Sr. Connington residia no imponente porte do Pégaso e nem tanto no do guerreiro Belerofonte. Vestido como civil, o moreno optou por uma camiseta branca de algodão simples – que sofria no contorno dos músculos dos ombros, braços e peitoral –, um casaco de malha e calça azul-marinho de sarja, com intenção de mostrar que na verdade era um cara simples, despojado e pragmático. Ele acenou ao padrasto, que estava no salão instalando algumas peças novas na parede junto ao fornecedor, antes de se dirigir à Srta. Orenstone.</p><p>– ‘Dia, senhorita.  </p><p>– Bom dia, Sr. Baxter. – ela parecia animada e a boca estava tentadoramente pintada de vermelho-rubi.</p><p>– Meu pai informou que a senhorita requisitava minha presença. Cá estou. – Olivia sorriu de lábios, e ele apreciou ainda mais a pintinha do lado esquerdo da boca.</p><p>– Não precisa falar comigo de forma tão rebuscada. Não sou nenhuma princesa de Gales. – falou, surpreendendo-o. A herdeira começou a brincar com o pingente entre os dedos compridos. – Me chama de "você" ou só de Olivia.</p><p>– Tá bem.</p><p>– E eu, posso te chamar de Geoffrey?</p><p>Ele assentiu. Pelo menos era uma mulher sem rodeios. Mais fácil assim.</p><p>– <em>Claro. </em>– “Me chama do que quiser”, pensou, sorrindo para aqueles intensos olhos violetas. – Você estava procurando por mim. Posso saber por que?</p><p>A Srta. Orenstone olhou ao redor antes de falar. Infelizmente, os cabelos compridos cobriam suas nádegas, que pareciam ser bem redondas e apetitosas. O guarda-costas disfarçou quando ela se voltou para ele.</p><p>– Já digo. Mas antes de pormos a mão na massa – Geoffrey franziu o cenho, sem certeza do que ela queria dizer. –: quero me certificar de não estou o atrapalhando. O Sr. Colebourn me garantiu que passaria o recado com a ressalva de que não pretendo ser motivo de dor de cabeça. – ele apreciou a delicadeza. Pelo menos a dondoca tinha noção.</p><p>– Fique sossegada. Meu patrão está bem guardado em sua fortaleza. – informou, meneando a cabeça. – E ele não é um homem de meias palavras. Se disse que eu podia sair sem me preocupar é porque é a mais pura verdade. Caso precise de mim, terá modos de me localizar sem demora.</p><p>– Que bom.</p><p>– E então?</p><p>Ela sorriu de lábios e largou o pingente de cavalo para pousar uma das mãos sobre a bolsinha quadrada a tiracolo.</p><p>– Queria saber se você me leva para um passeio pela cidade.   </p><p>Geoffrey teve de ser muito bom ator para não entregar sua perplexidade. <em>Passeio?</em> Odhráncrone dispunha de diversos guias de turismo, cheios de anedotas interessantíssimas sobre a região e sua história, ainda mais para uma estrangeira. Ele coçou a nuca e decidiu aceitar. Afinal, cada segundo gasto com uma mulher tão voluptuosa quanto aquela valia a pena. Baxter assentiu e ofereceu o braço. A pele dela era sedosa e fresca, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um mergulho no rio. Chegou a cogitar se ela não era uma sereia, louca para atacar um marinheiro desavisado. Bem, ele tinha o dia inteiro e, caso a sorte lhe sorrisse, havia a chance de passar a noite de uma maneira muito proveitosa.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Foram duas horas conhecendo as principais construções, monumentos e avenidas da cidadela, auxiliados pelos portais de viagem rápida disponíveis à população geral. Como estava de tênis e muito acostumado a passar horas de pé, Baxter não sentiu tanto a caminhada, mas preocupou-se com a bota de salto quadrado da Srta. Orenstone, que devia machucar um bocado. Trouxe-a de propósito até a entrada da simpática taverna A Ninfa Apaixonada, que de dia funcionava como restaurante, e ofereceu-lhe um assento a céu aberto debaixo de um charmoso guarda-sol. Ao garçom, pediu uma cerveja. Quando se virou para sua acompanhante para checar o que queria, ela foi mais rápida.</p><p>– Traga duas. Os maiores canecos que tiver, por gentileza.</p><p>Geoffrey gostou da ousadia. Uma mulher que bebia cerveja no canecão. Uma raridade daquelas era para louvar de pé. Quando o garçom voltou, os canecos trincavam e o gelo emergia como uma fumacinha sobre a borda.</p><p><em>Tim-tim</em>.</p><p>– Agora, Srta. Orenstone... a pergunta que não quer calar.</p><p>Olivia não parecia preocupada. Pelo contrário, exibia um ar calmo e bem-disposto, como se Baxter fosse seu namorado há anos e aquilo fosse meramente um passeio casual. Limpou a espuma da cerveja com os lábios e o restante no guardanapo.</p><p>– Sim?</p><p>– Me conta o que estamos fazendo aqui. De verdade. Pode ser sincera comigo.</p><p>A rica herdeira enfim pareceu afetada.</p><p>– Não entendi.</p><p>– Dentre o tanto de homem nessa cidade, você chamou a <em>mim</em> para dar uma volta e conhecer as atrações turísticas de Odhráncrone. Eu não sou rico, não sou de família importante nem tenho um rostinho de galã. – ela o ouvia em silêncio, com seus pétreos olhos violetas tilintando como duas ametistas. – Fala pra mim quem preparou essa pegadinha. Porque <span class="u">tem</span> que ser pegadinha. Foi o Hector? Ou o Nicolas?</p><p>Ela sorriu, entre lisonjeada e sem-graça.</p><p>– O que quer dizer?</p><p>– <em>Olha para você, Olivia.</em> – Geoffrey deu um gole caprichado na cerveja e limpou o restante da espuma com as costas da mão, de modo rústico. – Você é... <em>deslumbrante</em>. Parece aquelas modelos que a gente vê em <em>outdoor</em>. Pode ter quem quiser a hora que quiser. Por que <em>cazzo</em> olharia para um cara como eu?</p><p>Ela se ajeitou sobre o banco, aproximando-se dele, apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e moveu os ombros de maneira sensual. Daquele ângulo, ele conseguia se deleitar com a visão daqueles belíssimos seios. Os sedosos cabelos compridos serpenteavam pelas costas dela como uma cascata.</p><p>– Porque meu ponto fraco são homens perigosos. E você tem a morte ao alcance das mãos. – o guarda-costas não conseguiu esconder seu espanto e ficou boquiaberto com a resposta dela. – É bruto e prático como um caubói que doma sua égua na primeira tentativa e sem uso de magia. Eu gostei.</p><p>– <em>Oh</em>...</p><p>– Li na sua aura que você sabe manejar sua força muito bem. É seguro de si. Isso emana do seu corpo de uma forma inegável.     </p><p>– Você é auromante então.</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>– Entendi... – Baxter apoiou o braço direito sobre a mesa e ela pôde ver sua pulseirinha justa de fios trançados, pretos e brancos.</p><p>– Tem outra: pelo seu papo com o Sr. Colebourn, soube que não era casado. Do contrário, sua casa não estaria uma bagunça e não precisaria se virar para fazer compras sozinho.</p><p>Ele fez uma cara de “uau, sagaz da sua parte perceber tudo isso”.</p><p>– Não sou <em>mesmo</em>.</p><p>– E quer saber mais? – ela deu um gole na cerveja para fazer uma pausa dramática.</p><p>– Hum?</p><p>– Gostei do seu senso de humor. Busco alguém que me faça rir. Independente de ter dinheiro ou não. – o agente voltou os olhos pálidos para a Srta. Orenstone e passou os dedos preguiçosamente pela bordinha do porta-copos. – Vou direto ao ponto: <em>topa sair comigo hoje à noite?</em></p><p>Geoffrey quase não conseguiu acreditar. Que se foda se era pegadinha. O discurso era convincente. E Olivia era de longe a mulher mais gostosa que já se sentara com ele para beber uma cerveja.</p><p>– Está bem. Eu topo. – ela sorriu e tratou de dar mais um gole no caneco. – Você não é dessas que faz isso para irritar o papai, é? – ela pareceu pescar o tom irônico, mas Baxter preferiu deixar claro que estava de sacanagem. – Brincadeira. Porque, mesmo se for, eu não me importo.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <strong>Nota: </strong>
</p><p>(*) Baxter alterna chamar Regis de “pai” e “Regis” porque não foi adotado <em>legalmente</em> pelo padrasto. Foi de propósito, não considerem um erro, tá? Me baseei em um caso da vida real, de um amigo meu, que passou por algo parecido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No QG, ele encontrou Nicolas falando a Kinnegan em sua sala antes da reunião da tarde e, por sorte, Hector estava junto. Pediu licença a Trevor, que fumava distraído no corredor, para fechar a porta e o fez em seguida. Os três se viraram com curiosidade para o recém-chegado.  </p><p>– Se está aqui, é porque levou um pé na bunda. – gracejou o patrono, que ganhou um olhar cheio de dúvida vindo do vice-líder dos Linces.</p><p>– Pé na bunda?</p><p>– O Geoffrey é um cagado. Uma baita gostosa apareceu na loja do Reginald e alegou que queria vê-lo. Resta saber se deu merda ou se ele traz boas notícias. Conta aí, porra.</p><p>O “cagado” virou o centro das atenções.</p><p>– Não deu merda. Pelo menos não até agora. – começou ele, respirando fundo e encarando os interlocutores com uma expressão de confiança. – A doidinha me chamou pra sair.</p><p>– Caralho! – exclamou Colebourn de sobrancelhas erguidas, pousando a caneca de café na mesa.</p><p>– Que excelente notícia! – comentou Gerard, também em posse de uma caneca. – Receber um convite desse tipo de uma mulher sempre vem a calhar (quando se é solteiro, claro)!</p><p>– Cuidado hein, que com a fome que essa mulher tá demonstrando, capaz de te devorar vivo. – troçou Hector, orgulhoso pelo amigo.</p><p>– Que Deus te ouça! Espero que devore mesmo! – falou o moreno, fazendo os outros rirem.</p><p>– E vocês vão aonde? – indagou o louro, sentando-se e apoiando o braço sobre a mesa. – Me diz que vocês vão num lugar minimamente arrumado, Baxter.</p><p>– Ela me mandou escolher.</p><p>Century fez uma careta. Era seu amigo desde muito novo e conhecia seu jeitão simples, herdado de Reginald, que ajudou a criá-lo desde os oito anos de idade. Para algumas pessoas, aquilo representava um traço de caráter louvável, já que era despido de formalidades excessivas e veneração por luxo. Todavia, para uma mulher (em especial uma cheia da grana), poderia ser desastroso. Ainda mais no primeiro encontro.</p><p>– <em>Meu caralho...</em> e onde diabos você marcou?</p><p>– Escolhi a Luar de Mel mesmo. Não é tão chique nem tão bagaceira.</p><p>– Não é melhor correr para reservar um restaurante melhorzinho, Geoff? – indagou Hector, em tom apreensivo. Kinnegan observava tudo com atenção. – Se ela estava na loja do nosso pai e andou encomendando coisa de lá, é porque deve ser grã-fina. Vai levá-la em <em>uma taverna</em>, cara?</p><p>Baxter parecia resoluto.</p><p>– Escutem. – disse, com o dedo em riste. – Primeiro que não combina comigo um restaurantezinho de magnata e aquelas merdas todas de etiqueta. Se ela for até a Luar e não der chilique, significa que tem chances de se dar bem comigo. Vocês me conhecem, não sou de fingir que sou mais do que sou de verdade. Tá certo?</p><p>– Credo, que mau humor. Você tá precisando trepar. Espero que consiga. – disse o patrono e eles riram.</p><p>Geoffrey, mesmo com tantos sinais positivos, decidiu que não ia pensar mais no assunto até voltar para casa para tomar um banho, esconder o máximo da baderna (para o caso de as palavras de Nicolas se concretizarem) e se arrumar para a noitada com a Srta. Olivia Orenstone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>A Luar de Mel se via lotada – tinha até fila na porta. Parecia que a cidade inteira estava afim de tomar umas e espairecer na taverna. Encafifado com a reação de seus amigos com relação à escolha do lugar, ele resolveu se certificar de que não começariam com o pé esquerdo.</p><p>– Essa taverna serve pra você?</p><p>Olivia franziu as sobrancelhas delineadas e deu de ombros; os braços se viam cruzados já que estava muito frio e precisava esquentar as mãos.</p><p>– Tem bebida lá dentro?</p><p>– Bastante.</p><p>– Então pra mim tá bom.   </p><p>Ele sorriu e assentiu, conduzindo-a porta adentro. Graças à sua importância na cidade junto ao patrono, Baxter arranjou um cantinho bom, apropriado para um papo mais íntimo, em uma mesinha de dois lugares. Ele optou por começar de leve, com uma caneca extragrande de cerveja, mas Olivia logo mostrou a que viera: além de pedir uma cerveja para si, solicitou ao garçom seis doses de tequila, com limão e sal de acompanhamento. Ela estava de novo com botas de montaria, dessa vez de um marrom muito vivo, calças justas e um decote generoso, que nem de longe ele desgostou. Muito pelo contrário. Quando cruzou as pernas, fez questão do joelho e do pé roçarem na perna dele o tempo todo. O casal estreou uma dose cada um para começar os trabalhos. Geoffrey mal podia esperar para ver no que aquilo ia dar; ele se garantia como um beberrão nato, raramente ficava estragado de tanto beber, pois tinha um fígado invejável. Restava ver o nível de resistência de sua parceira.      </p><p>– Me conta: como funciona essa sua relação com o Sr. Colebourn? – começou ela, dando um gole em seu caneco na sequência.</p><p>– Meu pai faleceu quando eu era moleque e a minha mãe ficou cada vez mais sem saída onde morávamos. Daí ela resolveu trazer a gente (tenho um irmão mais novo) para Odhráncrone porque não tinha mais como pagar aluguel desempregada e a minha tia Gillian, que mora na zona rural, ofereceu um quarto pra gente. Fodidos se ajudam, certo? – deu um gole na cerveja e tentou não olhar para os seios dela, tão bonitos e redondos, ainda mais naquela luz baixa e sedutora da taverna. Atrás dele, um grupo de bruxos falava alto e comemorava. A herdeira não pareceu se incomodar com a balbúrdia. – Nessa ela conheceu o Regis. Se não me engano foi num dia em que as duas vieram à feira e ele a convidou para se sentar no banquinho da entrada. O velho é malandro, não se engane. – ela riu, prestando atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia. – Bem... uma coisa levou à outra e ele acabou adotando a mim e ao Colin como filhos dele, assim como minha mãe tratou o Hector e a Justine como se fossem dela. Ficou tudo junto e misturado, digamos. O Regis é incrível. Uma das melhores pessoas que conheço. E olha que conheço muita gente. É um cara generoso, honesto, justo, cuidou de nós tão bem... melhor até do que meu pai teria cuidado, ouso dizer. Depois de um tempo, acabamos mudando pra lá, pro casarão dele aqui na cidade, onde minha mãe ainda mora. Sei que posso contar com ele para tudo. É meu pai, né?</p><p>– É uma história linda, Geoffrey. – disse ela, lançando um olhar carinhoso. – Deu para ver como ele gosta de você e como te quer bem. Isso numa fração minúscula de tempo.</p><p>– Verdade. Eu amo aquele cara. Mas e você? – indagou, esticando de propósito o braço sobre a mesa, como se fosse tocá-la. – Como é sua família?</p><p>A Srta. Orenstone se ajeitou na cadeira e ele interpretou aquilo como um incômodo da parte dela.</p><p>– Eu e minha mãe temos uma relação difícil. Ela ditou durante muito tempo o que eu fiz e faria na vida. A gente vive brigando porque... acho que não temos gênios compatíveis. E ela quer continuar mandando em mim mesmo eu tendo quase trinta anos na cara. Já meu pai e eu nos damos bem. Principalmente agora. – Baxter deu mais um gole na cerveja.</p><p>– Por que “principalmente agora”?</p><p>– Porque quer evitar que eu fique triste pensando no meu noivado que não deu certo, então ele tem me levado para cima e para baixo, gastando pequenas fortunas para me agradar. É o jeitinho dele de cuidar de mim. – a beldade sorriu e ele gostou do contraste das sobrancelhas e dos cílios dela tão marcantes contra a pele branca.    </p><p>– Você estava de casamento marcado? – Olivia, como se inconscientemente buscasse proteção, moveu o braço para o lado e deixou que encostasse na mão grossa e áspera de Baxter.</p><p>– Sim. – sem dizer mais nada, tomou sua segunda dose de tequila para aguentar falar daquilo. Ela sentiu-se imediatamente encorajada pelo álcool no organismo. – Estive noiva por três anos e meio. – o agente não era auromante, mas sentiu a energia melancólica que emanava dela ao falar daquilo. – E não foi um passeio no parque.</p><p>– Por que?</p><p>– Porque ele queria me moldar. Assim como minha mãe, ele insistiu que eu mudasse para me encaixar em um modelo que o agradava. – Orenstone bebeu mais da cerveja, buscando conforto no torpor alcoólico. – Eu não tinha esses seios grandes aos vinte e cinco anos. Nem a cinturinha de pilão. Até os lábios eu refiz. Tudo pra ele. – Geoffrey arrependeu-se de cada olhar cobiçoso que dera para o corpo dela. Impressionou-se quando ela virou a terceira dose de tequila. – Deixei até de frequentar certos lugares para ficar em casa. Ou ia a eventos com os amigos dele ao invés de sair com os meus.</p><p>– E valia a pena esse empenho todo? – indagou ele, por dentro fervendo de ódio daquele imbecil. Olivia parecia ser uma boa pessoa e pelo jeito não media esforços por aqueles que amava.</p><p>– Por muito tempo eu achei que valia. Porém, quando percebi que não passava de um troféu e que não tinha valor nenhum além de servir para exibição pública, eu cansei. Nunca consegui ser eu mesma. Ele nunca deixou. No fim da relação era isso que eu queria mais que tudo. Ser eu mesma. Quero ser livre, fazer o que bem entendo, ser maluca às vezes, sabe? Eu tenho isso dentro de mim, só nunca me permitiram. Nem ele nem minha mãe.</p><p>Baxter quis abraçá-la. Ao invés disso, cobriu o braço dela com sua mão firme, fazendo-a fitá-lo com intensidade. A herdeira afagou a mão dele com a sua, e já se via levemente embriagada, por isso não se refreou no carinho.</p><p>– Escuta: eu não a conheço muito bem, mas me sinto no direito de dizer que você merece ser feliz e merece ser você mesma. Sem entojos, sem amarras, sem macho lixo no seu caminho. Esse seu ex-noivo me soa como um belíssimo cuzão. Fico contente que você tenha se livrado desse merda.</p><p>Ela inclinou o rosto e sorriu de forma misteriosa, demorando-se um pouco para falar de novo. Com a mão livre, mexia na pontinha da pilha de guardanapos.</p><p>– Tão merda que nunca me fez ter um único orgasmo.</p><p>– <em>Quê?!</em></p><p>Geoffrey parecia pessoalmente ofendido com a informação. Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa como se estivesse prestes a brigar com a parceira.</p><p>– Isso mesmo.</p><p>– Caralho... quantos anos durou essa relação mesmo?!</p><p>– No total, cinco. – ela se sentiu tão excitada com a possessividade dele que expôs o colo, como se quisesse que o guarda-costas a reivindicasse ali.</p><p>– E esse arrombado fez o que fez, mas não era capaz nem de te dar um pingo de prazer? – Geoffrey não aguentou e virou uma dose de tequila sem limão nem sal. Ela riu.</p><p>– Não...</p><p>– Puta que pariu, Olivia. Como você aguentou por tanto tempo?</p><p>– Só fui levando. Posso dizer com todas as letras que não sei direito o que é prazer sexual. Só o que eu dei a mim mesma.</p><p>Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, indignado. Além de um babaca controlador que usou o corpo dela para agradar a si mesmo (e se fazer de machão para os outros), o tal do ex-noivo não teve capacidade nem de fazer o <em>mínimo</em>: prover a amada com prazer e fazê-la gozar com gosto. Só não ficou excitado com a ideia de ser o homem que a introduziria a gloriosos orgasmos porque estava puto das calças. Se um dia esse trolha atravessasse seu caminho, faria a cara dele virar uma framboesa de tanto que iria esmurrá-lo.</p><p>– Inacreditável.</p><p>– Pois é... E você, Geoffrey? – ela chamou o garçom e sinalizou que queria mais dois canecos para o casal. – Como é o seu passado amoroso? Pela sua aura posso dizer que é muito mais satisfatório que o meu. Até porque isso não é muito difícil. – e riu de si mesma. Era um riso ácido e desanimado. Bêbada que estava, preferiu não comentar que podia detectar a enorme carga de raiva que emanava dele. Era nítido que tinha a ver com seu relato anterior.</p><p>O guarda-costas decidiu terminar a cerveja a fim de ganhar ânimo para falar em voz alta sobre aquele assunto que tanto o desagradava. Era inevitável falar disso com uma mulher que desejava conhecê-lo – e que, por acaso, tinha acabado de abrir seu coração e sua intimidade – e mentir não era de seu feitio. Ainda bem que existia o álcool para ajudar.</p><p>– Também quase casei. – falou e, por um instante, se distraiu com o toque tão suave dela em sua pele. Olivia havia movido o braço esquerdo para sobrepor o direito dele, e a mão direita havia arrastado a sua esquerda para perto, e ela o acarinhava com lentidão, arrastando de leve as unhas compridas e gerando pequeninos arrepios. – Antes de mais nada, preciso contar que, além de guarda-costas, eu sou... de uma organização paramilitar de combate às Artes das Trevas. Não tenho registro na carteira de trabalho, mas, se tivesse, constaria que sou “agente secreto”. – Olivia parecia extremamente satisfeita com a notícia. – Não sei se você já ouviu falar dos Linces de Sangue. – ela fez que não e continuou alisando os braços dele. Uma das pernas dela se esfregou contra a dele e Geoffrey começou a se sentir excitado, por mais que falar naquele tema o incomodasse. – Bem, ela trabalhava comigo. O nome dela era Monica. Ficamos um tempão juntos.</p><p>– Ela também era agente secreta?</p><p>– Não. Era da Inteligência. Um trabalho bem cerebral. O meu que é mais bruto mesmo.</p><p>– Quantos anos vocês ficaram juntos?</p><p>– Quase oito.</p><p>– Por Merlin! – os olhinhos violetas dela se arregalaram e, num ato cômico, ela apontou para a dose restante de tequila. – Quer? Acho que vai precisar. – ele riu e aceitou. Olivia sinalizou para o garçom, que passou apressado, para servir mais seis. O calor que subiu no peito de Baxter foi causado tanto pela ação do destilado quanto pelo jeito descontraído da mulher. A herdeira estava se soltando e ele estava muito curioso para ver como ela agiria sem as amarras sociais que tanto a prejudicaram até então.</p><p>– Em suma, acabou que não deu certo. E eu nem sei dizer direito o que aconteceu. Nos distanciamos cada vez mais e ela se mudou do nosso apartamento e rompeu com tudo. Eu realmente achei... que a gente ia ficar junto pra sempre. – ele murchou um pouco e Olivia notou a mudança na aura dele. Ela tomou uma das mãos dele entre as suas e fez uma massagem para simbolizar que sentia muito. Ele apreciou. – Hoje em dia é menos difícil vê-la no QG. Não é a sensação mais agradável do mundo, mas estou conformado de que acabou. Estou pronto pra outra.</p><p>A aura dele voltou a emanar uma energia forte e robusta e Orenstone decidiu que aquela frase era suficiente para dar o próximo passo da noite.</p><p>– Que bom. Espero que esteja pronto pra mim.</p><p>Ele deu um sorriso cafajeste. Depois de brindarem com mais uma dose de tequila, ela moveu a cadeira para perto dele, desviando do obstáculo que era a mesa, e se sentou próxima, à sua esquerda. Naquele nível de embriaguez e excitação, estava quase se entregando ali mesmo. Envolveu o rosto másculo de Baxter com as mãos e sentiu a dele envolver sua cintura. Beijou-o com lascívia, mordiscando seus lábios, usando de sua língua para tornar a carícia mais sensual, intensa, e ofereceu o pescoço, que ele tratou de lamber e beijar com ânsia, arrancando dela gostosos gemidos. Passaram um tempão devorando um ao outro e Olivia detectou que a aura dele estava mais do que relaxada. Quanto ao resto, ela não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que o volume nas calças dele mostrava o quanto a desejava. A chegada do garçom foi como um balde de água fria, contudo a beldade reagiu com leveza de espírito, solicitando outras doses, dessa vez de vodca de pimenta (*). Baxter topou, já que conseguia beber mais que um pirata entediado.</p><p>– Até diria para ele trazer uma garrafa, mas você já tem um volume bem grande entre as pernas. Sem contar que vodca de pimenta é tão forte que estou cogitando pedir laranjas para pingar e dar uma quebrada. Só que já tenho essas duas aqui. – brincou ela rindo, segurando os seios com as mãos, dando uma gargalhada em seguida, fazendo ele rir, achando graça na ousadia. Estava começando a gostar daquela Olivia, a que fazia piadas de cunho sexual e tirava sarro das coisas, inclusive de si mesma.</p><p>– Essas “laranjas” são boas para serem degustadas com <em>outra coisa</em>. E bem longe das vistas do público.</p><p>Ela gargalhou e eles terminaram a última dupla de <em>shots</em> de tequila antes de partirem para a de vodca de pimenta, que a fez relaxar por completo. O casal conversou por mais duas horas, embalados pela perspectiva de terem encontrado alguém especial, e trocaram ideias e impressões até as duas horas da manhã. O agente não resistiu e teve de perguntar sobre o pingentinho, ao que Olivia respondeu ser outro presente caríssimo do pai, dado em seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, quando estreou seu haras. Ela era totalmente apaixonada por equinos e tinha registrado em seu nome um total de quatro haras com trinta cavalos, éguas e híbridos cada. Quando decidiu perguntar se ela praticava hipismo, ele se deu conta de que possuía ali a possibilidade de fazer uma piada grosseira e extremamente sexual, mas que de jeito nenhum podia passar em branco.</p><p>– E você... <em>cavalga?</em>  </p><p>Os olhos violetas o devoraram.</p><p>– Posso te mostrar. E posso também te levar nos meus haras um dia.</p><p>Geoffrey definitivamente gostara de Olivia. Era questão de honra extrair dela essa descontração e permitir que fosse sempre desimpedida de ser ela mesma. Porque ela merecia. E porque aquela doidinha era impagável.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Na saída, a Srta. Orenstone fez questão de rachar a conta em dois. Eram outros tempos e, por mais que fosse rica, não aceitaria mais que homem nenhum achasse que tinha direitos sobre ela. Baxter achou justo. Sentia-se levemente anestesiado enquanto a via trançar as pernas e apoiar-se em seu braço para andar em linha reta. Ao ar livre, ela passou os braços por seus ombros fortes e se insinuou contra o seu corpo, deixando bem claro suas intenções a partir dali.</p><p>– Você tem lugar para ficar, Olivia? – perguntou ele, sentindo a boquinha linda em seu peitoral. Nem por um caralho transaria com uma mulher tão embriagada, mesmo que ela tivesse dado todos os sinais de que o desejava fervorosamente.</p><p>– Não. Vim para cá contando que terminaria a noite na sua cama... – falou, passando de leve as unhas pela nuca dele. O homem de olhos pálidos refletiu por um instante, medindo a melhor atitude a ser tomada.</p><p>– Tá bem. Então vamos pra casa. – ele a pegou pela mão e a conduziu ao portal de viagem rápida que os levaria para perto do prédio onde morava.</p><p>Olivia mal se deu conta de como foram parar lá. Ela estava pronta para se entregar para aquele homem delicioso e tão tentadoramente ameaçador e, quando chegou na sala, começou a se despir. Baxter a impediu.</p><p>– Vamos comer alguma coisa. Vem, tem pizza de ontem.</p><p>O guarda-costas a alimentou e prestou muita atenção a qualquer sinal de que ela ia vomitar. Nada. Ela tinha bebido muito e rápido e eram poucas as pessoas que não ficavam alucinadas daquele jeito, ainda mais com tantas doses de tequila em sequência. Levou-a até o quarto, onde ela tentou se enroscar com ele, e a ajeitou em sua cama. Cobriu-a e a herdeira protestou, afirmando que eles deviam transar. Quando se dirigia ao sofá, onde pretendia dormir, Orenstone praticamente miou e ele cedeu. Deitou-se ao lado dela e entrelaçou uma das mãos na sua. Só quando apoiou a mão livre na curva do pescoço dela é que ela fechou os olhos e aceitou que os dois iam apenas dormir. Ele adormeceu logo depois.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Quando despertou, a beldade se deu conta de que estava na cama com Geoffrey mas que eles não haviam trepado. Ainda sentia-se zonza e ébria. Ele estava deitado de costas para ela e não estava debaixo das cobertas. Olivia se apoiou no braço dele para acordá-lo. Ao vê-la, o Lince sorriu, achando graça naquela situação inédita para ele, e se virou de barriga para cima. Geralmente, quando trazia uma mulher para casa, costumava aproveitar vigorosas noites de sexo.</p><p>– Eu caguei tudo, né? – perguntou ela com biquinho, com o queixo apoiado no peito dele. – Você deve estar me odiando.</p><p>Baxter riu, fitando aqueles olhos de ametista. Deu um beijo sobre a pintinha dela.</p><p>– Claro que não. Mas só digo uma coisa.</p><p>– O que? – ela parecia aflita.</p><p>– Se não aguenta, bebe leite.</p><p>A Srta. Orenstone gargalhou. Ela enfiou a mão pela gola da camiseta dele para sentir aquela desejada pele sob a palma e o fitou em silêncio por um tempo, analisando a aura masculina e sentindo a pulsação forte do coração dele.</p><p>– Você ainda está bêbada, não está? – Olivia assentiu com preguiça. – Vamos dormir mais um pouco? Que tal?  </p><p>Não precisava falar duas vezes. Ela se virou de costas e o puxou contra si, para dormirem de conchinha. Baxter embrenhou o nariz nos cabelos cheirosos, apreciando seu perfume. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e colou bem o corpo ao dela. Em pouco, estavam inconscientes de novo.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dessa vez, ele despertou antes. E uma das razões para isso foi uma ereção muito dolorida dentro das calças. Afastou os cabelos lisos da mulher e plantou na curva do pescoço e abaixo da orelha beijos úmidos, intensos, voluptuosos. Gemeu roucamente contra o ouvido dela e envolveu um dos seios com a mão livre. Contra as nádegas dela, esfregou sua excitação e Olivia acordou preparada, mal podendo conter sua euforia por aquele momento.</p><p>– Não consigo parar de pensar que você viveu cinco anos sem o seu ex-noivo te dar um orgasmo... – murmurou ele, agora entre as pernas dela, ainda vestido. Com lascívia, chupou uns pedacinhos da pele dela, deixando marcas rosadas com sua passagem.</p><p>– Você pretende mudar isso? – indagou a herdeira, ondulando o corpo como uma veela, e sentiu que o amante desabotoava seus jeans apertados e a despia com firmeza. Aproveitou para se livrar da blusa e do sutiã.</p><p>– Óbvio que sim.</p><p>Foi uma <em>longa</em> e <em>proveitosa</em> tarde de sábado. Baxter fez questão de reverter o <em>status quo</em> da Srta. Orenstone de ter ficado tanto tempo sem um homem estimulá-la como deveria, e se utilizou de toda sua experiência para levá-la a incontáveis instantes de êxtase, de todas as formas que conhecia.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <strong>Nota:</strong>
</p><p>(*) Outro empréstimo do mundo de <em>Witcher</em>, dessa vez do jogo <em>Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois da quarta vez em que se viram – e terminaram no apartamento do agente –, Geoffrey percebeu que precisava se abrir com relação a mais um detalhe de sua rotina. Eles tinham terminado a primeira rodada de sexo daquela manhã e ela se encontrava só de calcinha na cozinha, abastecendo-se de uma generosa garrafa de água gelada. Ele apareceu logo depois, já de cueca, sentou-se encostado no balcão americano, e a observou por alguns segundos, girando distraidamente a cesta de frutas em seu próprio eixo. A herdeira alcançou uma garrafa para o amante e o espelhou do outro lado do balcão, apoiando os braços finos sobre o tampo de madeira em seguida. Baxter aceitou a garrafa e, enquanto bebia, escaneou o tronco suado dela e apreciou como ela parecia à vontade em seu território. A Srta. Orenstone se via muito mais desenvolta desde o primeiro encontro e o placar de orgasmos estava muito acima da quantidade nula da época em que ela estava noiva do cretino egoísta.  </p><p>– Tem uma coisa que a gente precisa conversar. – disse ele, pousando a garrafinha no balcão. Olivia pôs uma mecha dos longos cabelos pretos atrás da orelha, tensionando a expressão facial.</p><p>– ...o que é?</p><p>– Como eu sou agente em uma organização paramilitar, não temos um serviço muito regular. Em tempos de guerra, é uma merda. Praticamente moramos no quartel-general e nos locais de ação. – a beldade não deixou de pensar que ele ainda trabalhava com a ex e que por causa disso deviam se ver com frequência. – Estamos numa época tranquila... mas ainda assim há dias em que eu chego de madrugada ou levo dias para retornar a Odhráncrone. Aquilo que você viu quando começamos (de eu ter tempo para caçar o que fazer) é uma raridade.</p><p>– O que você quer dizer com isso, Geoffrey?</p><p>Ele sentiu a apreensão na voz da amante e decidiu que não gostava daquele tom. Preferia quando ela estava relaxada e serena. Apanhou as mãos dela nas suas e tentou falar de modo mais suave.  </p><p>– Que eu não quero te frustrar. Não quero que fique pensando que estou te dando um perdido. – ela sorriu de lábios, de olhos baixos, e Baxter continuou a massagear as mãos dela, a fim de tranquilizá-la. – Ficar comigo é tipo ser mulher de soldado. E não sei se é isso que você quer.</p><p>Olivia ergueu os olhos de ametista, cheios de afeto, e inclinou o rosto, fazendo com que seus cabelos deslizassem com graça pelos ombros nus.</p><p>– Eu quero. Contanto que você volte pra mim depois.</p><p>Ele sorriu, encantado com a boa vontade e a paixão dela. Só desejava que ela fosse de fato capaz de aguentar seu cronograma complicado.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Foram quatro dias no sul com os Linces de Sangue em uma operação destinada à execução de uns tais feiticeiros anti-trouxas. Seguindo as instruções deixadas pela amante, ele chegou ao casarão, que ficava na zona rural, e ficou besta com o tamanho da propriedade. Reparou que muitas das coisas dela tinham temática equina. A placa acima do portão de entrada era uma réplica perfeita do pingente dela, só que muito maior e feita de ferro. Quando foi anunciado e entrou no luxuoso quarto vitoriano (tendo passado pela estátua de Belerofonte e o Pégaso no saguão), ela estava de camisola e penhoar e pulou nos braços dele gritando de alegria. Não bastou cinco minutos para enroscarem-se e ela montá-lo sobre a própria cama. Se toda vez Olivia o recepcionasse daquele jeito ao retornar para casa, aquele relacionamento seria muito fácil de levar. Ela parecia tão feliz de vê-lo que, em pleno ato, Baxter precisou silenciar o quarto com um feitiço a fim de evitar que os funcionários ouvissem seus gemidos altos. A segunda vez, mais contida e menos afobada, foi no banho.</p><p>– Pensei de a gente ir num pub. – disse ela, já vestida, enquanto penteava os longuíssimos cabelos lisos. Ele amarrava os cadarços do coturno.</p><p>– Vamos.</p><p>O pub ficava em Edimburgo e parecia ser tão classe média quanto a taverna Luar de Mel. Como era uma quinta-feira, não se via tão lotado. Os dois se ajeitaram no balcão, ao lado de outro casal, e Geoffrey relatou um pouco do que havia passado, com as devidas omissões, já que ela admirava tanto sua profissão perigosa. Falar ao pé do ouvido dela era apenas uma desculpa para ficar juntinho e sentir o cheiro gostoso que vinha do pescoço e dos cabelos dela.</p><p>– ...<em>me solta!</em> – eles ouviram a moça ao lado gritar, puxando o braço do homem de cabelos raspados que estava sentado ao lado dela. – Já disse que não!</p><p>Olivia desviou a atenção do que o amante lhe contava para focar na briga.</p><p>– Fica quieta e vem aqui, garota. – falou o homem, que pegou de novo no braço da mulher a quem assediava. – Tá sozinha aí, louca por uma companhia.</p><p>Baxter endireitou as costas e deslizou para fora do banco para meter uma banca naquele imbecil. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a moça ou o cara, contudo não se omitiria diante de uma filhadaputagem daquela. Se fosse preciso, faria uso de força bruta para colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Entretanto, a Srta. Orenstone foi mais rápida.</p><p>– Ô idiota, você não percebeu que ela não quer? "Não" é não. Chispa.</p><p>– Cala a boca aí, vagabunda. Meu papo não é contigo.</p><p>Ele devia ter capacidade visual comprometida ou ser usuário de drogas pesadas para falar aquilo na presença de um homem alto, forte e ameaçador que era, nitidamente, parceiro da mulher que o repreendera. Geoffrey não conseguia ver a expressão de indignação da amante daquele ângulo, mas decidiu intervir.</p><p>– Escuta aqui, seu escroto do caralh...</p><p>A garrafada de Olivia foi em cheio na têmpora direita. Baxter mal teve tempo de absorver o gesto. Algumas pessoas ao redor gritaram e se afastaram de medo. Ela se levantou e o assediador a imitou, segurando a testa empapada de sangue.</p><p>– Me chama de vagabunda de novo que a próxima vai ser no teu cu, filho da puta! – berrou ela a plenos pulmões e Geoffrey a restringiu pelos braços. Dois seguranças se aproximaram e solicitaram que os quatro pagassem a conta e deixassem o estabelecimento. O guarda-costas e a herdeira se certificaram de que a moça assediada estava bem e se não queria dar continuidade àquele caso. Sentaram-na à mureta, afastada, junto de uma das <em>bartenders</em> que se predispôs a depor se precisasse e voltaram para o criminoso. Baxter, acostumado com situações de conflito, optou por não agredir o homem e preferiu impedir que a amante colocasse mais lenha naquela fogueira.</p><p>– Eu vou te processar! – rosnou o homem de cabelos raspados, que recebera um pano de prato para estancar o sangramento.</p><p>– Que tal a gente ir pra delegacia com um batalhão de testemunhas pra ver se você ainda vai ter vontade de me processar, seu lixo? – devolveu ela, que tinha a mão forte do amante a segurando pelo antebraço. – Vaza daqui enquanto eu ainda tô com paciência!      </p><p>– Melhor ir embora, seu fodido. – alertou o guarda-costas, interpondo-se entre Olivia e o outro, pegando-o pela gola da camisa e cravando os olhos azul-esverdeados em chamas em seu rosto ensanguentado. Estava na hora de acabar com aquela merda. – Você não quer me ver puto. Porque ao invés de receber uns cortes na cabeça, te arranco o escalpo inteiro na unha. Ouviu bem?</p><p>O homem arregalou os olhos para Baxter, tremendo de medo. Ele concordou em silêncio e o agente o largou, jogando-o longe na rua. O casal retornou para perto da vítima, e insistiu em escoltá-la até em casa, para evitar que o assediador resolvesse bancar o engraçadinho. De madrugada e proibidos de voltarem ao pub, Geoffrey e Olivia resolveram voltar para o casarão dela e divertirem-se de outros meios, com garrafas de vinho surrupiadas da adega e nenhuma peça de roupa.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Na noite em que a levou para uma lanchonete em Belfast, Geoffrey admitiu para si mesmo que gostava muito da Srta. Orenstone e que estava se apaixonando. O fantasma da ex-namorada ainda o rondava, principalmente no QG dos Linces, mas estar com Olivia era tão bom... o papo, o sexo, a companhia. Tudo positivo. Resolveu arriscar.</p><p>– Quero te levar para conhecer meus camaradas. – anunciou, observando-a mastigar um pedaço do kebab. Os olhinhos violetas tilintaram. – Podemos nos reunir no castelo. Vejo uma data boa para o Nicolas e passamos umas horinhas lá bebendo, talvez jogando alguma coisa. Tá afim?</p><p>A beldade deu um gole no refrigerante antes de responder.</p><p>– Muito.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nicolas e Callum estavam de pé no salão, ambos munidos de seus respectivos drinques, e conversavam tranquilamente. Os convidados, entre eles Hector, Ivanna e Gerard (com os filhos), Beatrice, que lidava com a caçula de quase dois anos, Fausto Lothard, namorado de Lizandra, Artúria, o casal Caiden e Arianna (que mimava Owen em seu colo) e os <em>ursinhos</em> que não estavam na escola, Lara, Liam, Gavin e Desmond, engajados em interagir com John, estavam espalhados em cadeiras, poltronas e sofás, e papeavam entre si (com exceção das crianças, que preferiam sua bagunça particular).    </p><p>– ...pois é, e dá um trabalhão e... <em>Lionel?</em> – interrompeu-se Nicolas, localizando o filho de roupãozinho e descalço ao seu lado. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não era para você ter saído do banho há vinte minutos, moleque?</p><p>O menino, que tinha completado cinco anos no começo do mês, olhou o pai como quem não quer nada.</p><p>– Banho é muito chato. Não quis não.</p><p>Callum utilizou o copo como um escudo para esconder a risada. Nicolas estava concentrado no filho e suas sobrancelhas apertadas não eram um bom sinal.</p><p>– O que é isso? – e passou os dedos pelos cabelinhos lisos, que estavam sujos com algum tipo de gosma azul opaca. Cheirou os dedos e falou para o amigo. – Massinha. – voltou-se ao pequeno. – Lionel, você por acaso <em>fugiu</em> da sua mãe?</p><p>No mesmo instante, Aly apareceu no salão com uma toalha de rosto pendurada no ombro.</p><p>– <em>Lionel!</em></p><p>Como um gato, Nicolas agarrou o filho pelo roupãozinho e o impediu de sair correndo, como pretendia.</p><p>– Ah nãããão! Me solta, pai!</p><p>– Esse <em>ordinário</em> disse que precisava usar a privada antes de tomar banho e eu deixei. – falou a mamãe Aly com as mãos na cintura. Callum mal conseguia segurar a risada. – Ele estava demorando muito e, quando fui ver, fui deixada falando sozinha no banheiro! Deve ter percorrido meio castelo e a tonta aqui procurando! Lionel, toma jeito!</p><p>– Vai pro banho <em>já!</em> – o pai reforçou a bronca, entregando o <em>meliante</em> à esposa pela gola felpuda.</p><p>– Eu quero ficar aqui, mamããããe! – resmungou Lionel enquanto era injustamente arrastado pela mãe.</p><p>– Só por Deus, Callum. Esse pivete dá mais trabalho que um batalhão de mil Comensais.</p><p>O homenzarrão esperou Aly e Lionel saírem do cômodo para rir.</p><p>– Desculpa, Nic, mas meu afilhado é muito figura.</p><p>– Figura e <em>porco</em>, você quer dizer. – nem Nicolas segurou a risada. Ele queria parecer muito indignado, mas não conseguia ficar bravo com o filho por muito tempo.</p><p>Baxter surgiu pelo portal de pedra seguido por sua amante e cumprimentou os amigos da infância.</p><p>– E aí, compadres? Qual é a boa?</p><p>– Nem queira saber... – falou o patrono em tom irônico, de sobrancelhas erguidas.</p><p>– Fala aí.</p><p>– Envolve meu filho fugindo do banho tendo deixado a coitada da Aly mofando no banheiro.</p><p>– Puta que pariu! – brincou Geoffrey em voz alta, e Hector veio na direção deles. – Que osso. Sabe que os filhos imitam o que os pais fazem, né, Nicolas?</p><p>O homem de olhos dourados fez uma careta para o amigo e suspirou, meneando a cabeça, derrotado.</p><p>– Não vai nos apresentar à moça?</p><p>– Ah, sim. Rapazes – e Olivia veio para o meio da roda a fim de dar a mão para os homens. –, esta é a Olivia Orenstone. Olivia, esses são Nicolas Century, o patrono de Odhráncrone, Callum MacMahon e Hector Colebourn. O Hector mora no mesmo prédio que eu, dois andares abaixo.</p><p>– É um prazer conhecê-los, senhores. – afirmou ela com afabilidade.</p><p>– Vem, vou te apresentar ao restante do pessoal.</p><p>Os três que restaram mal conseguiam acreditar. Aquela mulher tinha que ser uma aparição, não era possível.</p><p>– Essa é a tal que foi procurar ele na loja?! – indagou o louro, de olhos muito arregalados. – Que porra aconteceu pra ele ser abençoado desse jeito?    </p><p>– Realmente... – concordou MacMahon, dando um enfático gole em seu whiskey. – Que filé.</p><p>– Não dizem que “os humilhados serão exaltados”? Então. – fez Colebourn, dando mais uma espiadela na belíssima companheira do amigo. – Depois do que ele passou com a Monica, alguém lá de cima resolveu quebrar o galho dele e <em>muito bem quebrado</em>. – Nicolas não parecia convencido.</p><p>– Tá bom que os meninos comportados ganham presente no Natal, mas, ca-ra-lho. Parabéns, Sr. Baxter. Chegou um presentão caprichado pela chaminé esse ano. Antecipado, ainda por cima.  </p><p>Callum e Colebourn riram. Por mais que fizessem piada, os três pensavam consigo mesmos que Geoffrey era merecedor de uma beldade daquelas, especialmente se fosse tão bagaceira quanto ele. Já que estavam juntos desde outubro, então tinha grandes chances de Olivia e ele estarem se dando bem e ela se tornar sua nova prometida.  </p><p>~*~</p><p>Não demorou muito até Geoffrey pedi-la em namoro. O relacionamento se desenrolou bem, com exceção de algumas crises de ciúmes e os dias em que ela ficava demasiado aflita pelas missões mais longas. Nada que fazer as pazes na cama não ajudasse. O agente percebeu que ajudaria se Olivia se ocupasse com algo significativo ao invés de pequenos programas de dondoca junto da prima Heather, a quem considerava como irmã. Quando sugeriu que desse aulas de hipismo a crianças e adultos carentes ou com necessidades especiais (ou algo do tipo, contanto que envolvesse a lida com equinos, que era seu hobby favorito), a herdeira abraçou a ideia e resolveu pôr o projeto em prática. Como era endinheirada, não demoraria nada para abrir a escola de hipismo.  </p><p>~*~</p><p>Um dos cantinhos preferidos do casal, quando não percorriam tavernas e bares Reino Unido adentro ou se engajavam em passeios pelo interior da Escócia, era o terraço do prédio, onde eles podiam espairecer, ver o céu com nitidez, fazer piqueniques e até mesmo sexo. As construções em Odhráncrone, com exceção do castelo, não passavam de seis andares, e não havia outros prédios ao redor de onde pudessem ser espiados. Era uma alternativa para dias de chuva ou neve em que eles não queriam sair. A redoma mágica era perfeita para os protegê-los do frio e, de quebra, impedir que os vizinhos ouvissem certos tipos de som oriundos de suas atividades.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eles já eram namorados há mais de um ano à época em que estourou a primeira briga séria. Olivia, ou Liv, apelido pelo qual só ele a chamava, se sentia exausta quando chegou ao apartamento dele. O banho a ajudou a relaxar e ela se entreteve com a televisão até a chegada do guarda-costas, às oito e meia. Baxter trouxe duas garrafas de cerveja da cozinha, ofereceu uma e se sentou com a namorada na sala.</p><p>– Tudo bem aí? – ele tinha um dos braços apoiados no encosto e um dos pés sobre a mesinha de centro. A aura dele se apresentava muito densa, mas naquele dia Olivia não prestava atenção nisso. Não era raro Geoffrey voltar para casa muito tenso e exaurido.</p><p>– Tudo... e você? – o agente assentiu, suspirando. – Tirando o fato de que eu acho que o veterinário novo do haras está dando em cima de mim. – confessou a beldade, ajeitando os cabelos sobre o encosto do sofá.</p><p>– <em>Que?! </em>Que caralhos, Liv.</p><p>– Calma! Foi a impressão que eu tive. Não faz nem uma semana que ele começou, então não sabe nada de mim nem da gente.</p><p>Baxter deixou a cerveja na mesinha e se ajeitou, desgostoso, sobre o assento. Seu olhar para a namorada era inflamado e repleto de ira.    </p><p>– E você fez o que? Posso saber?</p><p>Ela não gostou nadinha daquele tom. Cruzou as pernas e evitou encará-lo.</p><p>– Não fiz nada, ué. Só não dei corda.</p><p>Irritadiço, Geoffrey estava a ponto de explodir e aquele papo não ajudava em nada. O desdém de Olivia só piorava as coisas.</p><p>– <em>E por que não fez nada?</em></p><p>– Não achei necessário na hora. – a herdeira cruzou os braços, em reação de defesa.</p><p>– Vai conviver com o cara te xavecando assim, na boa? Recebendo elogio, ouvindo conversinha fiada? Não achei que você fosse disso, Olivia.</p><p>Ela se voltou para o namorado com a raiva borbulhando no peito, ignorando a energia pulsante e negativa que emanava do corpo dele.</p><p>– Vai mesmo me condenar por nada, Geoffrey?! – ela via tudo em tons de vermelho. – Logo <em>você?</em> Que trabalha e convive com a sua querida ex no quartel-general e eu sou obrigada a engolir?!</p><p><em>De novo</em> aquela história. <em>De novo</em> os ciúmes de Monica. Se soubesse da dor de cabeça que teria com esse assunto, jamais teria contado que ambos eram da mesma organização. Ele já havia explicado que há anos eles não tinham mais nada e que era Olivia – e apenas ela – quem ele queria de verdade. Os olhos violetas de Orenstone brilhavam ainda mais por conta das lágrimas e seus lábios tremiam. O Lince respirou fundo e se levantou. Se abrisse a boca, podia ser desastroso – e ele não tinha intenções de magoá-la.</p><p>– Não quero discutir sobre isso de novo. Preciso esfriar a cabeça.</p><p>E, sem mais, saiu. Olivia não o impediu.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No terceiro andar, ele esmurrou a porta de Colebourn, já que tocar a campainha não adiantou. Após cinco minutos sem resposta, Baxter começou a ficar preocupado e cogitou forçar a entrada. Ele sabia que o amigo voltaria para casa direto da fortaleza, então por que...</p><p>– Geoff! – exclamou Hector, tendo finalmente aberto a porta. O ruivo estava de roupão fechado com desleixo, vinha de cabelos desalinhados, pele suada, boca avermelhada e respirava a longas passadas.</p><p>– ...você tava trepando?</p><p>O silêncio de Colebourn falou por ele.</p><p>– ...tava. Aconteceu alguma coisa?</p><p>Ele fez que ia sair do apartamento, porém a mão enorme e firme de Baxter o impediu.</p><p>– Você não acha que eu vou empatar a sua foda por causa de uma merda de conversa, né? Volta pra lá <span class="u">agora</span>. Depois a gente se fala. – e empurrou o amigo cômodo adentro, batendo a porta em seguida. Certificou-se que Hector não teimaria em ampará-lo e partiu para o terraço.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Quarenta minutos foram suficientes para o seu sangue, que era quente, esfriar e a cabeça raciocinar como deveria. Deu-se conta de que, de fato, comparar sua convivência com uma ex-namorada, que tivera potencial para ser sua mulher, com a bobagem do flerte do tal veterinário galanteador fora sandice sua. Como queria que Liv confiasse em suas palavras. Monica não era mais <em>ninguém</em> para ele, no máximo uma colega de trabalho. Os passos apressados vindos da escada o despertaram do transe.</p><p>– Ainda bem que resolvi passar aqui primeiro antes de desembestar pela cidade atrás de você... – disse Olivia em um tom calmo e doce. Ela vinha com as mãoszinhas juntas à frente do corpo e a cabeça baixa, em sinal de humildade. Abraçou-o pela cintura e aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele e o casal ficou assim por um tempo sem nada dizer.</p><p>– Liv... – chamou e a herdeira o fitou com certo receio. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. – Me desculpe. Fui um babaca. Deve ser uma merda... saber que convivo com minha ex no serviço, mas não tem muito o que possa ser feito. Eu...</p><p>– Só me diz que vamos ficar bem. – cortou ela, e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto bonito para pousar na camisetinha. – Me diz, Geoff.</p><p>– Vamos ficar. Está tudo bem, anjo. – murmurou ele, puxando-a para um abraço apertado. Por nada naquele mundo queria que Olivia chorasse por sua causa. Por algo que poderia ser facilmente evitado.</p><p>– Não quero que a gente brigue justo agora que...</p><p>Baxter se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.</p><p>– Que agora o que?</p><p>– Que eu me dei conta de que te amo.</p><p>O agente ofegou. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo em muito, mas muito tempo. A última vez fora da boca da própria Monica, que prometera que eles dariam um jeito na relação. Mexido, ele não podia perder a oportunidade. Mergulhou naqueles olhos de ametistas e resolveu abrir o coração.</p><p>– Liv, eu... estou te amando também. Te quero muito.</p><p>Mais uma vez eles se abraçaram, emocionados, e ele tratou de beijá-la muitas vezes, pressionando-a contra si. A beldade se voltou para o namorado com um lindo sorriso e resolveu que queria selar aquele momento com maestria: girou o corpo e se esfregou no dele, puxando-o pela nuca, utilizando-se de sua sensualidade para ser bem convincente.   </p><p>– <em>Faz amor comigo</em>... aqui...</p><p>O guarda-costas não podia simplesmente dizer não. Seria uma ofensa. Seria errado. Quando Olivia expôs as nádegas voluptuosas, ele salivou, e deu à namorada exatamente o que ela queria, sôfrega e vigorosamente.      </p><p>~*~</p><p>O piquenique da vez foi regado com todo tipo de drinque produzido por Baxter. O patrono concedera-lhe uma folga prolongada, para que pudesse descansar bem e retornar ao trabalho com energia redobrada. A Srta. Orenstone, seminua, cuidava dos hambúrgueres na chapa – que aprendeu a fazer com o namorado –, enquanto ele utilizava um feitiço culinário para misturar os ingredientes dos <em>sex on the beach</em>. Em seguida, sentou-se à cadeirinha de praia e a namorada o imitou, acomodando-se no banco à sua frente. Ela experimentou a bebida oferecida e fechou os olhos, saboreando o drinque.</p><p>– Eu devia te fazer um boquete de tão bom que está esse <em>sex on the beach</em>... – provocou a herdeira. Geoffrey não aguentou e riu enquanto era beijado.</p><p>– Poxa, obrigado! Se é assim, significa que está bom mesmo!</p><p>– Está sim.</p><p>– <em>Ehm</em>... Liv... tenho uma coisinha aqui para você.</p><p>Ela, curiosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, se acomodou mais próxima, deu outro gole em seu copo e o pousou na mesinha improvisada.</p><p>– O que é?</p><p>– Bom... estamos juntos há dois anos e qualquer coisinha. E eu... – sorrindo, estendeu um anel de brilhantes. – ...<em>quero casar com você</em>.</p><p>Olivia cobriu a própria boca, felicíssima e eufórica. Sem delongas, pulou no colo de Geoffrey e o abraçou pelo pescoço, apertando-o a ponto de quase sufocá-lo.</p><p>– Sim! <em>Sim!</em> Ah, querido! – depositou uma centena de beijinhos pelo rosto dele, sobre a boca, nariz, olhos, testa, cabelos. Ofereceu a mão direita para que ele encaixasse o presente em seu dedo anelar. – Sim!</p><p>~*~</p><p>– Amor?</p><p>– Hum?</p><p>– Você sabe atirar com arco e flecha?</p><p>A futura Sra. Baxter fiscalizava com afinco o trabalho dos pinceiszinhos nas unhas de seus pés – realizado com feitiços que Lizandra a ensinara em sua última visita à fortaleza – quando Geoffrey abandonou (com prazer) a lavagem da montanha de louça para vir ter com a noiva.</p><p>– Não muito. Mentira, não sei nada. Mas tem uma mestra de armas no castelo. Você queria aprender?</p><p>– É que eu andei lendo um livro e nele tinha um trecho elogiando a agilidade que os elfos humanoides (*) apresentavam nas lendas com tiro de flechas em pleno galope. Acho que deve ser muito legal! Porém, precisaria primeiro aprender a atirar flechas no solo. Pensei até em incorporar isso na escola para os alunos mais comprometidos.</p><p>– Que bacana! É de fato a sua cara! – ele pendurou o pano de prato sobre o ombro direito e abriu um sorriso. – Falarei com o Nic. Certeza que ele cede umas horinhas da Lady Kilpatrick pra minha doidinha aprender métodos letais de tiro.</p><p>Olivia bateu palminhas animadas.</p><p>– Eba!</p><p>~*~</p><p>No sábado de manhã, lá estava a futura aluna de arco e flecha da Lady Kilpatrick com uniforme completo, com direito até às luvas para a prática apropriada. Nicolas veio animado e parecia renovado. Kinnegan apareceu de mãos dadas com a filha Sarah, mas logo voltou para dentro porque a menina reclamou estar com fome. Lizandra permaneceu, e com ela estava Lothard, que havia retornado na noite anterior de uma missão e passara a noite no quarto da namorada. Lady Kilpatrick principiou a explanar os fundamentos teóricos – ao que Baxter aproveitou para se acomodar no banco do lado de seu colega espião – e Hector surgiu pelo portal de pedra. Parecia muito bem, obrigado. Nicolas estava prestes a se engajar nos ensinamentos da mestra de armas quando notou algo que chamou sua atenção.</p><p>– Isso é batom? – apontou para o pescoço do amigo ruivo e este ficou morto de vergonha, quase tão vermelho quanto o batom em sua pele.</p><p>– <em>Er</em>... que?</p><p>– Isso. Essa marca no seu pescoço.</p><p>– Eu estou... com uma marca? – Nicolas conhecia Colebourn tão bem quanto a palma de sua mão e identificou uma situação propícia para pegá-lo no flagra.</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>– <em>Ah...</em> – o guarda-costas tentou esfregá-la, mas só espalhou mais. – Não é nada.</p><p>– Você andou piranhando, foi?</p><p>Hector calculou bem antes de falar. Evitou fitar os olhos dourados do parente como se ele fosse ler sua mente.</p><p>– Não, não, era uma mulher só.</p><p>– Hum... <em>sei.</em></p><p>– Nicky!</p><p>Era sua prima Eleanor, que depois do divórcio voltara ao convívio do castelo e do clã. Ao lado dela estava Aly, que ajudou Owen a se debruçar no parapeito para ver seu papai no andar de baixo.  </p><p>– Ellie! Olá! Oi, Owen! Aly!</p><p>O patrono de Odhráncrone e os outros no pátio interno acenaram para os três. Lionel apareceu e espiou o que estava acontecendo antes de disparar corredor abaixo. Aly mandou que ele voltasse para a sala do café, mas foi em vão.</p><p>– Vem tomar café, Nic! E quem mais quiser! Está na mesa! – disse Eleanor, que desapareceu em seguida.  </p><p>O Lince dos Linces olhou enfaticamente nos olhos cerúleos de Hector antes de se dirigir ao andar de cima.</p><p>– <em>Não vai comer?</em></p><p>– Tomei café em casa.</p><p>– Hum. Está bem...</p><p>Nicolas saiu do pátio interno cismado, mas não deixou de desejar uma boa aula a Olivia.</p><p>– Vejo vocês depois. Agora estou verde de fome.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Naquele quatro de novembro, Hugh Colebourn faria aniversário e a mãe dele topou que o pai, Hector, organizasse uma celebração em Odhráncrone, já que os dois eram divorciados, mas se respeitavam. Diversos membros do clã compareceram ao casarão de Reginald, na cidade, para comemorar os cinco aninhos do menino. Baxter decidiu mostrar a Olivia o quarto que ele e Hector dividiram na infância, depois de sua mãe se mudar em definitivo, em 1965, e que agora servia como quarto de hóspedes.</p><p>– <em>Aaaai,</em> que bonitinhos! – exclamou ela com um porta-retrato, que continha uma foto dele, Hector e Colin crianças, em mãos. – O Colin piquititico!</p><p>– “Bonitinho” você quer dizer o Colin, né? – ela fez uma careta. Como gostava de confete! – Ele é a cara da Dona Georgia.</p><p>– Nossa, o Regis e a sua mãe super novinhos... – ela apontou para outra fotografia. – Quem é esse?</p><p>– O irmão do Regis quando era nenê.</p><p>– E essa?</p><p>– A minha mãe. É uma das únicas fotos dela criança.</p><p>– Aaah! Que linda! Quando a gente tiver filhos, eles vão ser lindos assim.</p><p>Geoffrey sorriu. Deu uma verificada na porta e tratou de fechá-la e trancá-la. Olivia estava tão bonita e ouvi-la falar daquele jeito não falhava em inspirá-lo. Não conseguiria esperar até chegar em casa.</p><p>– A gente pode praticar, sabe como é... vem cá...</p><p>Cercou-a e a fez deitar-se sobre a cama. O fato de estar de vestido ajudou muito. Ela o venerava e desejava tanto que sempre se entregava, por mais que o momento não fosse o mais apropriado. Foi breve e sôfrego, mas Geoffrey sentiu como se tivesse ganho um prêmio.</p><p>~*~</p><p>– Heather... vem comigo no medibruxo?</p><p>A mulher se sentou à frente da prima morrendo de preocupação.</p><p>– Você está se sentindo doente?</p><p>– Eu estou me sentindo <em>grávida</em>.</p><p>Heather gritou, chamando a atenção da governanta. Ela se agitou toda em busca das bolsas e de seus documentos, e partiram de imediato para o hospital. Lá, apenas atestou-se o óbvio: uma gravidez de onze semanas. As duas deram pulinhos no lugar.</p><p>– Olly! <em>Você vai ser mamãe!</em> Por Merlin, o Geoffrey vai desmaiar de alegria!</p><p>Olivia quis aparatar na mesma hora para Odhráncrone, contudo era certo que não encontraria o noivo em casa. Evitou contar para os pais porque queria que o pai da criança fosse o primeiro (ou segundo, se contarmos Heather) a saber. As duas primas tagarelaram a tarde inteira sobre qual o próximo passo a ser tomado com relação a berços, enxoval, fraldas, brinquedos, como se o bebê fosse nascer dali uma semana. À noitinha, a gestante aparatou para a Irlanda do Norte e tratou de se apressar para dar a boa nova ao amado.</p><p>No apartamento, ela teve uma ideia. Era bagaceira, mas melhor do que ser tradicional e tediosa. Baxter entrou e não a esperava ali; seu rosto, peito e mãos estavam encharcados de sangue. As roupas também, mas como eram pretas não era fácil de ver.</p><p>– Geoff, <em>pelo amor de Deus!</em> – apavorou-se a futura mamãe, estremecendo toda. Por mais que a situação fosse muito tensa, ele não parecia afetado e sua aura se via tranquila.</p><p>– Não é meu sangue, não se preocupe. <em>Merda</em>, não achei que você estaria em casa a essa hora. – o agente arrancou o casaco e a camisa e os embolou com a mão direita. – Me perdoe assustá-la desse jeito, anjo. Não queria que me visse assim.</p><p>– Está... tudo bem. Passou.</p><p>– Vou tomar um banho, está bem? Quer vir comigo?</p><p>– A pizza está para chegar. Melhor esperar aqui fora.</p><p>– Okay. Já venho.</p><p>Ela assentiu, tentando respirar fundo para se acalmar. O guarda-costas depositou um beijo carinhoso no topo dos cabelos escuros dela antes de ficar nu e entrar no chuveiro. Quando o entregador tocou a campainha, ela ainda tremia. Baxter veio o mais rápido que pôde, de cabelos úmidos mesmo, para mimar a noiva.</p><p>– Me perdoa? Por favorzinho?</p><p>Ele havia a cercado contra o balcão, onde repousava a pizza quente.</p><p>– Claro que sim, Geoff.</p><p>– Está mais calma?</p><p>– Sim. Não vai jantar?</p><p>Ele estranhou o desvio do assunto, porém decidiu aceitar. Estava tão faminto que seria capaz de comer um leitão inteiro. Ao levantar a tampa, mais um fato esquisito: havia um papel por cima da pizza, algo como um recado.</p><p>– <em>“Parabéns, papai”?</em> Foi você que...</p><p>– Geoff, eu estou grávida.</p><p>O Lince arregalou os olhos pálidos e abriu um sorriso enorme e satisfeito. Abraçou-a com efusividade, exultante por uma das melhores notícias que uma pessoa poderia receber. Envolveu-a com sua energia gostosa e positiva.</p><p>– Liv! Você... tem certeza? Foi no medibruxo e tudo?</p><p>Olivia assentiu e sorriu para o noivo.</p><p>– Tudo certinho. Vamos ter um Geoffreyzinho ou uma Oliviazinha em sete meses.</p><p>– <em>Ah, Olivia!</em></p><p>Geoffrey a abraçou de novo e não a largou até ter se certificado de que havia a beijado e agradado o suficiente. Foi uma noite festiva. Os dias seguintes foram reservados para espalhar aquela excelente novidade para os quatro cantos do Reino Unido e o casal ganhou de presente uma comemoração especial no castelo, patrocinada pelo patriarca dos Century e amigo de infância do futuro papai.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thomas Orenstone Baxter, um menino robusto de olhos violetas, veio ao mundo em nove de agosto de 1989, em plena fortaleza de Odhráncrone.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <strong>Nota:</strong>
</p><p>(*) Chamei de elfos humanoides pois, no universo de <em>Harry Potter</em>, os elfos são criaturas ananicas mais próximas dos duendes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>